Złote Maski
Złote Maski to konkurs larpowy, odbywający się co roku na festiwalu Pyrkon w Poznaniu. O konkursie Organizacja Edycje 2010 * ''Pogodna 44'' (Maciej Margielski, Ziemowit Żwirbliński)– Złota Maska za najlepszy scenariusz * ''OldTown: Początek'' (Kawaleria Berg) – Złota Maska za najlepszy MT Team Złotą Maskę dla najlepszego gracza otrzymała Aleksandra Ososińska. 2011 * ''Sodoma & Gomora Show'' (Piotr Milewski, Mikołaj Winiarski)– Złota Maska za najlepszy scenariusz * ''Tenebris 1/2: Bilet w jedną stronę'' (Antek Czerwiński, Marcin Dziurkiewicz, Michał Szturmiński, Jędrzej Ziembiński) – Złota Maska za najlepszy MG Team Statuetkę dla najlepszego gracza otrzymała Zofia Urszula Kaleta. 2012 * ''Star Wars: Creed of Ruin'' (Dominik Dembinski) – Złota Maska za najlepszy scenariusz * ''System'' (Malwina Otto, Marcin Słowikowski) – Złota Maska za najlepszy MG Team Złotą Maskę dla najlepszego gracza otrzymał Mikołaj Wicher. 2013 * ''Metoda profesora Kamihary'' (Katarzyna Górska, Piotr Milewski) * ''Ostatni rejs'' (Kawaleria Berg i Zofia Urszula Kaleta) Złotą Maskę dla najlepszego gracza otrzymał Gniewko Kozłowski. 2014 Do konkursu dostały się następujące gry: * ''11.09'' (Marcin Wawrzyniak, Dawid Bord) * ''Alicja w Krainie Koszmarów'' (Miłosz Sikorski) * ''Dziedzictwo Barracuda City'' (Zbigniew Piotrowicz) * ''Enigma'' (Przemysław Matuszewicz, Wojciech Reszkowski) * ''Eutanazja'' (Tomasz Kwarciński, Mateusz Zachciał) – gra nie odbyła się * ''Memento Mori'' (Krystian Podsiadło, Janet Rybka) * ''Moving'' (Aleksandra Kata, Marcin Słowikowski, Magdalena Zylik) * ''Press any button'' (Wojciech Cysdorf, Maciej Grenda, Maciej Kowalski, Mateusz Mazurowski, Szymon Ulenberg, Ernest Warych) * ''Wszechświatowa ruchawka tańca kościotrupów'' (Kamil Bartczak, Katarzyna Górska, Maciej Jureczko, Przemysław Szymczak) * [[Wszystko dla N.|''Wszystko dla N.]] (Aleksander Tukaj, Mikołaj Wicher) – Złota Maska za najlepszą reżyserię * [[Zajazd|''Zajazd]] (Bartosz Draus, Dariusz Świętalski) Nagrodę dla najlepszego gracza otrzymał Piotr Milewski za rolę na larpie Wszechświatowa ruchawka tańca kościotrupów. Pomimo nominowania do nagrody za najlepszy scenariusz dwóch gier (Moving i Wszystko dla N.), sędziowie nie przyznali nagrody żadnej z nich. Jako powody podano niespełnienie kryteriów oceny. Decyzja wywołała wiele kontrowersji w środowisku, które zaczęło otwarcie kwestionować zasady działania konkursu i kryteria oceny jury. Podobne wątpliwości pojawiały się już wcześniej, ale nieprzyznanie nagrody w 2014 poważnie je wzmocniło. Część kapituły sędziowskiej oficjalnie wycofało się później z takiej, a nie innej decyzji. 2015 Po kontrowersjach związanych z poprzednią edycją przekonstruowano formułę i organizację konkursu. Zmieniono jury oraz kategorie, w których nagradzane są larpy. Do edycji 2015 zakwalifikowano następujące gry: * ''Birdman'' (Jakub Barański) – Złota Maska za najlepszego larpa (Grand Prix) * ''Czarny kamień z Leng'' * ''Czas Obywatela'' (Agnieszka Rogowska) – Złota Maska za najlepszy scenariusz print&play * Eutanazja (Mariusz Kapczyński, Tomasz Kwarciński, Mateusz Zachciał) – Złota Maska za najlepszą reżyserię * ''Larp o duchach'' (Kamil Bartczak, Przemysław Szymczak) * ''Mija nas czas'' (Emilia Kowalska) * ''Projekt Gideon'' * [[Welcome to Gomorrah. Spadaj, lamusie.|''Welcome to Gomorrah. Spadaj, lamusie.]] * [[Złota Wydra|''Złota Wydra]]'' (Anna Rogala) Statuetkę dla najlepszego gracza otrzymała Marta Szmigiel za rolę na larpie ''Eutanazja. 2016 Z kolejną edycją konkursu Złote Maski zmieniły koordynatora, którym został Krzysztof Maj. W kapitule sędziowskiej znaleźli się: Michał Cholewa, Kaja Długosz, Michał Rogala (wystąpił z jury, zastąpił go Paweł Jasiński), Marcin Słowikowski i Mateusz Zachciał. Do konkursu zakwalifikowano następujące gry: * ''Bezimienni'' (Tomasz Kwarciński) * ''Brothers in arms'' (Anna Gęślicka, Patryk Stryjewski) * ''Dom spokojnej starości'' (Piotr Katkowski, Paweł Mielnik) * ''Lewiatan'' (Artur Woźniak) – Złota Maska za najlepszego larpa (Grand Prix) * ''Nadejdą ciepłe deszcze'' (Agnieszka Rogowska) * ''Not Happy Ending Story'' (Weronika Pęter) * ''Red Earth'' (Ewelina Glapiak) * ''Super Mario Business Story'' (Jakub Barański) – Złota Maska za najlepszą reżyserię * ''Trzecia transcendencja'' (Jakub Alejski, Dariusz Domagalski) Nagrodę dla najlepszego gracza otrzymała Joanna Jewstrat za rolę na larpie Lewiatan. Źródła Kategoria:Inicjatywy i projekty larpowe Kategoria:Konkursy larpowe Kategoria:Złote Maski